Afterwords
by dekonlamb
Summary: Inspired by the song "Hunter" from Dido This is my first story, so there will be some errors;This story will be in Loki's POV: Loki had failed to become king of Asgard again, Had failed to take over Asgard and Midgard, but that would be his last attempt. Loki faked his death and escaped to Midgard to create a new life for himself. The new King of Asgard, Thor, found out about it.


As soon as I reached my apartment door, I knew someone else was in there, I just thought it was my roommate, Darcy, who would often stay up in her studio.

Me and her share a split apartment. One side is hers, one side is mine, it works well. The bottom floor is the studio, there is only two floors, not counting the roof, the ceiling for the studio floor it tall, which must be the reason why there is only two floors. There is a staircase in the middle leading up to the other floor. Darcy's studio isn't really focused on a singular thing, like mine is, hers has science things, experiments and telescopes, and on the other side it has a mass of computers and keyboards, she wants to be a DJ some day, and hell, her music mixing isn't half bad. My side is mostly about art, I've started to paint, but I also do writings and other mixed media materials, I don't think I'm half bad either.

But the one thing that me and Darcy have both put down as one of the biggest rules while we live together. If one of us is not home, the other does _not_ go into the other's studio. We created this rule after a few instances where Darcy had turned her studio into a dark room, and I accidentally opened the door, destroying her 'evidence' of aliens or government conspiracies or something. Darcy had also 'accidentally' let her dog into _my_ studio, the beast destroyed the painting I had been working on for _weeks_.

And my studio's light was on. And I know for a fact that I turned it off. I opened the door into the hallway, and sure enough, the door to my studio was opened slightly. I felt myself become angry as I moved to slam the door open, why the hell was Darcy in my studio!?

My eyes widened as I took in the figure in said studio, he was the _last_ man I ever wanted to see again. My 'brother' but not brother...the god of thunder, Thor Odinson. After I had left Asgard, for my last attempt at claiming the throne failed, I faked my own death to get away and as far as I knew, Thor believed that I had died in his arms that day, though it was obviously one of my illusions. Last I heard he had accepted the position of King from our 'father' Odin, who has grown to old to stay on the thrown, after Frigga's death, his mind had been slipping, to think he even forgotten his hatred for me and gave my fake body a funeral! It would've drove anyone to tears, my included, if I wasn't the one being buried.

I couldn't help but glare daggers at the golden crown atop of Thor's head, he didn't even care that he was in Midgard, where there hasn't been a true king in centuries!

He had been looking at some of the pictures of Darcy and me that I had on my desk, We weren't together, she had a boyfriend herself, but she insisted that we take photos together, it also gave me a chance to practice my own photo making techniques, with Darcy's help.

He now looks up into my eyes as he set down the photo, the one which showed Darcy and me at a party that Darcy had dragged me to. Darcy had gotten pretty drunk, and when that picture was taken, she had kissed me on the lips, which was hilarious afterwards because the photographer was her boyfriend, who hadn't known she was going to do that.

I smirked a bit as I noticed that he seemed a bit shocked and surprised to see me, well, _alive_. But I wasn't expecting the wave of hurt in his eyes, the wave of sadness, It made me take a step back, and it made me grip the strap of my shoulder bag even tighten, out of...fear? yes definitely out of fear.

Thor took a step closer, raising his hand slightly, to try and show that he wasn't a threat, like I would believe that, with Mojnir attached to his hip like always.

"Loki..." he said slowly, I took another step back, and felt the door hit my back, I hadn't noticed that the force of me slamming it open made it shut again, damn it. He took another step closer.

"S-Stay away!" I managed to stutter out, god I hate how I stutter when I am afraid. I always did that, ever since I was a child. Thor paused in his steps when I managed to calm down enough to bring forth some of my magic, I'm certain that my eyes were glowing green, like they normally would when I used it.

This only seemed to make Thor realize that I was potentially dangerous, for his sad gaze turned cold and angry.

"How _dare_ you...faking your own death...just to run away again!? and to Midgard of all places!" Thor's angered voice boomed, which made me flinch, loosing my concentration on my magic for a few moments, which was a mistake.

I felt large arms wrap around me, which made me freeze in fear. after a few moments I realized that Thor was _hugging_ me, with his head on my shoulder. I tried to push him away, but soon gave up, there was no way I would be able to get him to let go of me.

"I thought...You were _dead_ Loki..." he said softly, I could tell he was crying by the way my shirt's shoulder was getting wet. Alright, It was time for this to stop.

"I _am_ dead, Thor..." I said, which made Thor immediately move so that he could look at my face, I tried to keep it void of any emotion. "I am dead to you, and you are dead to me..." I added, the coldness in my voice even surprised me a bit, not that I showed it.

"W-What are you saying Loki!? Your right _here_...in front of me!" Thor said, I flinched with the grip he had on my shoulders, I will definitely bruise there.

"Yes, I am right here...Haven't you realized it yet!? I have moved on!" I said, not meaning for my voice to rise in anger. I pushed one of Thor's hands off of me, side stepping him I walked over to my desk and took my bag off of my shoulder, letting it drop into the chair next to the desk.

"I have left Asgard behind...You won Thor...I will no longer try for the throne...nor will I try to destroy it..." I said, right now I was just tired of it, today was a long day, it had rained suddenly, destroying the charcoal drawing I was making in the park nearby, now I had to get all new charcoal sticks if I couldn't dry them off. I had thought of what to say if Thor had actually found me, but he found me at a bad time...I just want to go to sleep.

"But...why Midgard..." Thor started, which made me sigh.

"Of all of the seven realms, you wonder why I chose Midgard? A place so far from your gaze that I could actually make a peaceful life for myself!?" I snapped back at him, glaring right at him. I was met with Thor's stern gaze, which made my mind jumble over the next words.

"Y-You do not need to look at me like that...I won't harm anyone here...I will not take over Midgard...T-this is my home now...I would never harm it" I said as I look over at the pictures of Darcy and me. I've been here for almost two Midgardean years...I would never harm it, I would never harm the people on it either.

"How can I be sure of that? You've lied to me before!" Thor bellowed, I flinched, but didn't look at him, I kept my back turned to him. I could hear him stomp up behind me, I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Come back to Asgard with me, Loki...its your true home" he says, his hot breath on my neck made me shiver as I gripped the desk's surface to steady myself. I breathed deeply before turning around to face him, he was so close to me.

"To what!? To go back into that cell that you put me in before!?" I said as I pushed my hands out to press against his chest, he was way to close right now!

I began to panic when his hands came up to grip onto my wrists, I tried to bring my hands back, but that only made Thor press his body against my own, gripping his hands even tighter around my wrists.

"I wont do that to you anymore...If you truly mean to not try and claim the throne nor destroy it, I will allow you to stay by _my_ side" he says softly. I knew his tone was trying to get me to calm down, but what he said made me even angrier.

"you'll _Allow_ me to stay by your side!? How do you know that is what _I_ want!? I want to stay _Here_ I am _Happy_ here! I have a life here!" I said, I couldn't control myself, he made me truly pissed off. for some reason this made Thor angry.

"Do you have a lover?" he said slowly, trying to keep his anger under control.

"A-A lover?..." I stuttered as I frowned. "W-What do you care!?" I said as I tried to pull my wrists free, but it was useless with is grip.

"Tell me!" he bellowed, and suddenly I felt my vision tip back as he pushed me down onto my desk, making all the papers on it scatter, and almost all of the photo graphs tip over. I gasp at the force of the push, it made the air leave my lungs for a moment. He hand my wrists clamped down to either side of my head as he leaned above me. I tried to kick him but it was useless.

"G-get off of me..." I said, I could feel my cheeks warm up, embarrassed by our positions.

Thor was right about to respond when my studio door opened.


End file.
